


Making Contact

by Sarathewise



Series: Old (don't read!) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Rechargestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarathewise/pseuds/Sarathewise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the trolls snuggle instead of sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I suck at naming stories, so why would I name the chapters?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the Homestuck au rechargestuck found here: http://terriblehomestuckauideas.tumblr.com/post/48403096169/rechargestuck
> 
> My tumblr, although I'm pretty new, so: http://sarathewise.tumblr.com/
> 
> My deviantART: http://sabrinathebrave.deviantart.com/

”What do you want?!”

 

Karkat is already yelling at everyone who approaches him.

 

“We all know you’re a8out to pass out, Karkat, so get your 8utt in the pile noooooooow!”

 

The only reason why any of you put up with his grumpy butt is because you know he will avoid contact until he passes out, and only does it because he apparently doesn’t like his blood color? No one knows what it is except Terezi, who says she’s bound to secretsy. Maybe it’s something low? It’s not like there aren’t any lowbloods in the group. Anyway, this time it’s Vriska’s turn to get him, so she goes over to him, grabs his wrist, and drags him into the combined pile of horns and robot parts.

 

Karkat squirms as everyone happily reaches out to put both their hands on him. He is by far the most tired out of all of you and by reaching over to touch him while he is in the middle of the pile means you’re all touching each other in the process. At first some people tried to refuse to touch him, but you think after everyone saw their leader in person, Karkat kinda grew on everyone.

 

By the way, you’re not part of this group. You are an outside narrator, name unknown to everyone including you.You silently watch the kids and trolls, pre scratch and post scratch. You are—

 

Enough about you.

 

Karkat squirms under all the hands, grumbling obscenities at everyone. He’s only saying them to keep his reputation; you think he’d even say them while pailing. Or at least more than is necessary. Soon, when Karkat stops fighting, everyone relaxes into a big, 12 troll group hug. You can all feel the energy creep back into your bodies.

 

We are going to take the time while they’re doing nothing to explain what’s going on. Trolls, instead of sleeping, can get energy from touching. This is why most of the trolls lived near each other and stayed in pairs even after they entered the game, when they could have an entire planet to themselves. Now, you may think you have found a loophole. What about Karkat, Terezi, and Gamzee? They were always alone. Well, Terezi and Karkat found their own ways, and Gamzee was an insane clown who ate sopor slime pies and drank soda reserved for a religon who praised juggalos, for heaven’s sake!

 

Oh, just so you know, when we’re listening to the story you are the nameless narrator, and I am the nameless narrator and you the, ahem, *unintelligent* reader in situations where I am explaining. Just so we are clear on that. Ok.

 

We are now going to jump to a doomed timeline. This timeline doesn’t get destroyed for a while, so we won’t have to watch everyone or most people die tragically.

 

In this timeline, the kids come to the meteor before anyone dies for good, so all the trolls are here and all four kids. This is the beta timeline, of course. Just so you know, that means we have John, Rose, Dave, Jade, Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, Terezi, Nepeta, Tavros, Equious, Vriska, Aradia, Kanaya, Eridan, and Feferi. Hey, I tried to put them in the order they were introduced. It’s hard to do that from the top of your head.  
On this particular day, Dave happens to be walking in on all the trolls snuggling.

 

”whoa you guys need to turn down the cute”

 

All the trolls blush. Huh. That’s his blood color.

 

“what are you guys a freakin’ rainbow”

 

You do seem to be every color of the rainbow. You have red, no orange, yellow, green, blue, possibly indigo?, and definitely purple.

 

You have red. Why do you have red.

 

And now everyone is staring at Karkat.

 

Karkat jumps up to run out the room, clutching his cheeks. John, Jade, and Rose happen to be walking into the room at that very moment, and Karkat runs smack into John’s chest.

 

”whoa there Karkat! where are you going?”

 

Karkat looks up at John, then elbows past him.

 

Dave did not believe it was possible to be shorter than John. Then he met Karkat. Then again, Dave gets called a skinny giant, so yeah.  
John reaches back and catches a hold of Karkat’s collar. He has on his usual ridiculously large turtleneck.

 

”LET GO OF ME, YOU IDIOT!”

 

John is a lot stronger than he looks. You suppose he got that from his Dad.

 

Karkat fails to get away and John pulls him back.

 

“what’s wrong?” John asks, not saying it overly cheerily and loud. If cheerily is a word. If it’s not, then you just created it to describe John.

 

Karkat grumbles, then looks back at the trolls, then back up at John. He tugs on one of Johns messy locks of hair. John bends over a little to give Karkat his ear, and Karkat whispers something into it. Dave is tempted to laugh at how short Karkat is, but he doesn’t.

 

“you’re… are you serious?”

 

John is about to double over laughing.

 

”dude, you’re embarrassed because you’re blood is-“

 

Karkat takes a handful of John’s hair in his hand and furiously whispers something into John’s ear.

 

John is now as serious as he’s ever been in his life.

 

“would you like me to cut myself? because I have the same blood color as you.”

 

”YOU… YOU DO? DID YOU HAVE TO STAY INSIDE ALL THE TIME?”

 

John raises an eyebrow.

 

”Karkat… does anyone have a knife?”

 

”John, are you sure you wouldn’t like a needle instead? Slitting your wrist with a knife isn’t exactly-“

 

“here.” Jade says, interrupting Rose’s suggestion. She hands John a knife.

 

John slits his wrist and shows Karkat the blood.

 

He’s died twice now and seen his dead father, dead dream Jade, Rose’s dead mom, Dave’s dead body, and his own dead body. The sight of blood doesn’t scare him.

 

Karkat gasps and moves back. Then all the other trolls gasp, too.  
“really you guys,” Dave responds. “egbert pass the knife. but clean it first. i don’t wanna catch HIV or some crap like that”

 

”um… I’m pretty sure I don’t have any STD’s or anything, but sure…”

 

He looks around for something to wipe it on, and Jade conjours a paper towel for him. He thanks her, wiping of the knife and throwing it to Dave.

 

Dave catches the knife and slits his own wrist in one movement.

 

”blood’s red as the kool-aid man, yo” he says, extending his wrist for everyone to see. More gasps.

 

“y’all sound like you ain’t gettin’ enough air over there. all our blood is red. not green and yellow and pink and purple and blue and whatever other colors ya got”

 

”Actually, our—”

 

”shut it lalonde. especially if your gonna tell me that our blood is actually blue inside, because i’ve listened to enough of your crap to have stuff like that burned into my eyelids. by the way take the knife and cut yourself” Dave says, throwing the knife Rose-wards.

 

Rose catches it with her magic and gives it to Jade along with the paper towel. Jade takes it and cuts herself after wiping it clean. “No thanks. I prefer needles,” Rose says as she is handing Jade the stuff, and conjours her own needle. It comes complete with a vial and everything.

 

Rose draws the blood and holds up the little bottle.

 

Jade extends her now cut wrist.

 

Triple gasp, quadruple gasp.

 

“that’s really getting old,” John remarks, grinning.


	2. It's Getting Awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be notorious for dropping tiny chapters and running by now. Also, I abandoned using quirks and avoiding curses. That was just too hard.

“So you’re not snuggling with your friends because why?”

“Well, now that they know my blood color, it’s a little weird.”

“Dude we’re on a floating rock in the middle of paradox space. Do you really think they care?”

“Well most of them don’t, but Eridan is appalled by me and so is Equius, and if Equius is he will forbid Nepeta from being around me. Vriska I swear will one day set a death trap for me, and Gamzee will probably try and murder her, but if he goes sober I might be higher on his priority list. A few people only have one life because of him. That includes Tavros, although I’m surprised Vriska hadn’t gotten to him first.”

“Well why don’t you go ask John? Oh wait—“

“Not a homosexual.”

Yes. You and Dave fucking Strider just talked at the same time. You believe that is called a “jinx”. One of the only things he and you agree on are that John “Egderp” is even stupider for that spectacular line.

You just so happen to be Karkat Vantas.

Vantass, in his words.

“Did I hear my name?”

Why, there goes Egbert himself.

“Yes John, you did.”

“Well… do you need something?”

“No John, we don’t need anything from you.”

“Um… okay? Why were you calling my name?”

“Egbert, do you want me to call Jade on you? I will call Jade on you.”

“No! I’ll just go! Bye!”

If there is one thing you applaud Strider for, it is getting Egbert to step off. You still are not fond of either enough to actually call either of them by their first names.

Some even believe you are not fond of Strider enough to have a caliginous crush on him.

That’s not true, don’t you dare believe that.

“Maybe I’ll let you cuddle me if you don’t latch on like a five year old snuggling their teddy bear. Oh, wait. Isn’t that what you do when you cuddle?”  
“Yes, Strider. That is a prime example of cuddling. And no, I do not wish to cuddle you, I only wish to touch you.”

“Sounds pretty gay to me.”

“Sounds pretty fuck you to me.”

“Didn’t know that had a sound.”

“Once again, fuck you.”

“Bet you wish you could.”

Okay, you have to admit, you may have blushed a little bit, but that was all. (Yeah right you fucking liar) No. Die, bad voice, die.

“Isn’t Jade like your palemate or some shit like that? Go ask her.”

“NO! We are not red OR black with each other, we are only morails!”

“Which quadrant is that.”

You could tell he wasn’t actually asking, but you told him anyway.

“That is the pale quadrant. Moraillegence.”

“So then I said it right.”

“No! A couple in the pale quadrant are called morails! A plae mate is someone in a non-platonic relationship with you! Because pails are indecent, you can’t call them palemates!”

Strider began to smirk.

“Fine, I’ll ask Harley, you nooksucking imbecile!”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a story about how the trolls get energy and ended as a story about blood colors? Ok…


End file.
